Who's the REAL master, here?
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Harry is a master and Draco is hs servant/butler. and, well, let's just say the Draco serves Harry in more ways than one... Rated for content and slight language. LEMON!


Authors note: This is my first attempt at a fic like this. Reviews are always appreciated, but go easy on me. Obviously, tell me if something is WAY wrong. But please don't be knit picky. Also, for any of you that have seen or read Black Butler, some things may seem a bit familiar. Draco has a slightly Sebastian attitude. The reason: I was watching Black Butler while writing this. Not a crossover though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: There is a LOT of OOCness. And Lemon. (This is my first attempt at writing a lemon fic, so I'm sorry if it's no good).

"Draco! Get in here!" Draco flinched at the tone of his master's voice. He sounded angry. Draco made his way up the marble stairs of the mansion. He paused outside of the door to the master bedroom and took in a deep breath. The door creaked lightly as the fair boy opened it.

"You called, My Lord?" Draco said, kneeling and bowing his head. He dared not look into the face of his master.

"Yes, I did," said the raven-haired boy, with a malicious smirk. "Strip."

Draco clenched his fists. He stood with purpose, though he continued to look at the floor. "Yes, sir…" he said as he began unbuttoning his tailcoat.

"Wait," Harry said, approaching the blonde boy. "On second thought-" He pinned Draco against the wall and started removing the servants' tie. "I want to do it."

It wasn't long before Draco's entire torso was exposed to Harry's hungry eyes. The raven haired boy clamped down on to the pale, exposed neck. With a light moan, Draco tilted his head to the side, allowing Harry better access.

Harry stopped and looked into the other boy's face. "Do not hold anything back," he said, holding Draco firmly in place on the wall. "It's no fun if I'm the only one playing the game…" he whispered in his ear. Draco could feel something hard pressing into his thigh as Harry moved in closer. He gasped when he felt Harry's warm tongue trail down his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He could feel himself getting aroused as Harry sank lower on his torso.

A faint groan escaped his lips when Harry stood back up. This was soon remedied when Harry wrapped his lips around Draco's. His tongue traced Draco's lips, begging permission to enter. The Malfoy heir was quick to comply. As the kiss became more heated and desperate, Draco slid his hands up under Harry's shirt, removing it in one fluid motion. He slowly began backing the other boy towards the bed. Harry's breathing was uneven now: from excitement or nerves he couldn't tell. Maybe both. Draco laid his master gently on the bed, positioning himself above him, still locked in the passionate kiss.

Harry moved Draco's hands from his shoulders down to his belt. "Take me…" he moaned. "That's an order."

Draco removed the belt with ease, tossing it to the floor. Harry's jeans and red boxers were quick to follow. He captured Harry's lips once more as he began pumping the younger boy. Harry's hands found their way to Draco's belt, fumbling to get it undone. He slid the loose-fitting pants and green boxers down Draco's slender hips and legs, past his ankles.

Harry moaned loudly in protest as Draco ceased his stimulation. "Turn over… Sir," the blonde purred. Harry did as he was told, propping himself up on his elbows. Draco caressed Harry's cheeks and neck tenderly. Harry moved with the soft strokes, taking the pale digits into his mouth. He was disappointed when Draco pulled his hand away. He gasped when he felt Draco's fingers at his entrance. "Relax…" the sexy blonde said. Once Harry managed that, two slick fingers slid into him, causing his body to tense once more. His breathing was coming in desperate pants now. Draco began scissoring his fingers, getting a little wider each time.

Harry nearly screamed when Draco entered him. He gripped the sheets tightly. _'Damn, he's big…'_ Harry thought. "Damn it, Draco, move!" he cried.

Draco smirked, deciding to start at an agonizingly slow pace. Harry, impatient and filled to the brim with desire, began pushing back against Draco. The blonde let out a small gasp. Draco picked up the pace and started to pump Harry again, in perfect time with his thrusts. Harry gasped as Draco hit his 'sweet spot' over and over again. Soon, they were both moaning in pleasure.

"… Coming," Harry panted, "Draco, I'm-" Draco gave one last thrust, hitting his mark dead on. Harry tightened around Draco, pushing him over the edge. They both fell into orgasm, screaming each other's name as they came.

Draco slid gently out of Harry. Both boys lay panting on the bed. Draco reached for his wand, pulling on his discarded clothes. He performed a cleansing charm, removing the mess from the sheets. He looked at the sweat-slicked boy, lying on the bed. Entirely spent, Harry was fading into sleep, his eyes half closed. Draco brushed a lock of raven hair from Harry's emerald-green eyes and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Sleep well, master," he said, covering the boy's nude form with a cool, clean sheet.

He shut the door silently behind him as he exited the room. He glanced down at his silver pocket watch. "Still so much to do and it's already 11 in the evening…" he sighed, striding down the corridor.

Note: Short, I know. Not very good, I know. But, as I said earlier, first time writing a Lemon. So, I'd still love to hear what you guys thought. And if it was REALLY bad, please tell me what I could do to fix it. Thanks, I appreciate the help. And the reviews that make me smile. ^-^


End file.
